


He Works Too Much

by spookyscaryaliens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Massage, Overworked, Pampering, Stress, at some points it seems like it's gonna get smutty but it's noT I PROMISE, back massage, scalp massage, so much love, woah I wrote something that isn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryaliens/pseuds/spookyscaryaliens
Summary: Alexander works much too hard for much too long.Lafayette and John decide to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaaaaat i wrote not angst???  
> crazy right  
> anyway sorry that this took a long time to write, i've been super busy as of late and this is my first weekend with nothing going on in like,,,, three months???
> 
> please please let me know if there are spelling errors!!! im the only one who reads my stuff before it's published, so i might miss stuff 
> 
> comments are always appreciated <3

     "Mon cher, is notre petit lion still working?" Lafayette asked John in a voice of hushed concern. John folded his arms, glancing at the closed office door. He nodded with a grimace. "Unfortunately. I worry about him, Laf." Lafayette tutted, nodding in agreement. "Oui, as do I. It is not good for our Alexander to work for so long." John sighed. "Yeah... But let's face it. It's Alex. I doubt he would stop working even if the house was on fire." The pair glanced at the door before walking away together to lounge on the couch.

     Alexander groaned as he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. Arching his back, he felt the soreness and pain practically radiating off of him. He looked at the clock and quickly calculated that he had been hunched over working for about seven hours straight. His head throbbed lightly. His loose bun let stray strands of hair poke him in the eye. Twisting in his chair, he attempted to crack his stiff spine. A few deep pops resonated throughout the room, but did nothing to alleviate Alex's pain. He sighed, saving the document he had been working on. Alex stood, wavered a bit as his vision speckled black and dizziness filled his head, and sulked towards the door. Before turning the handle, he rested his head on the cool surface of the painted wood. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his personal prison. Hearing the TV, he made his way towards where he assumed either Lafayette or John were. Both of them were sprawled on the couch, John slightly leaning into Lafayette's chest.  
  
     Alex closed his eyes just a few seconds longer than a blink should last and dropped into the nearest chair. Closing his eyes again, he took a deep breath, feeling the tightness in his back grow more uncomfortable as his chest expanded. "Mon doux, are you alright? You look quite tired." Alex opened his eyes to the sight of both Lafayette and John looking at him with love and concern. He smiled and nodded lightly. His neck was so sore that he didn't want to move it too much. "I'm fine Laf, don't worry. Just kinda sore. Bad posture I guess." John scoffed and rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his face. "Bad posture he says. Alex, you're the king of bad posture. You're so gay you can't even keep your spine straight."

     Alex chuckled, still feeling a twinge of pain with each sudden contraction of muscle. "Shut the fuck up Laurens, we all know you're as straight as a frootloop." Lafayette interrupted the laughs from the two boys. "Also John, Alexander is not even gay. He is bi." John grabbed a pillow and smacked Lafayette's arm with it. "Queer! He's queer! He's queer, I'm queer, you're queer, we're all queer here!" They laughed together, relaxing to the sound of the television and each other's quips. That is, until Alex decided to crack his neck to try and ease the stiffness in it. The crack that reverberated around the room sounded as if Alex had just snapped his bones in half. Alex moved his head back to its normal position, only to be greeted with the looks of horror on his lover's faces. "Sorry. Stiff neck." Alex mumbled. "Non, this will not do. Alexander, mon amour, it is time to pamper you." Lafayette said matter-of-factly. John looked at Lafayette and nodded, standing up and walking away. Within a matter of seconds Alex heard the upstairs bath running. Alex shook his head, "No, guys, I'm fine. It'll wear off soon enough. Seriously." Lafayette gave him a pleading look before bending down to scoop the younger boy into his arms.

     Alex squirmed and writhed in Lafayette's arms, trying to break free. However, Lafayette was much stronger than Alex. This was because one, Lafayette actually went to the gym, and two, Lafayette wasn't the one who was curled in the same position for seven hours. Alex eventually gave up, allowing himself to be carried up the stairs by the Frenchman. He was carried into the bathroom where John sat on the edge of the tub, one hand in the water. John smiled up at Alex and stood, shaking the water off of his hand. "It should be warm enough for him. I'll go get the other stuff." John said to Lafayette before leaning up and pecking Alex on the cheek and darting out of the room.

     Lafayette finally lowered Alex to the floor, grinning like a madman. Alex glared curiously up at him. "Did you guys plan this?" The taller man nodded and kissed the top of Alexander's head. "We did. We know how hard you work mon cher, and we know how uncomfortable you must be once you take a break. We want you to feel comfortable." Alex blushed. Even though he had lived with the two for a few years, he still wasn't used to such affection. "Now, would you like me to leave the room for you to undress?" Alex shook his head, beginning to slip off his shirt.

     As he removed the last few articles of clothing, John returned to the bathroom holding a small basket and a sweet smile on his face. "Get in, get in, I have a surprise." Alex couldn't resist the sunshine smile across John's face and slid into the water slowly. The water was hot, heated just enough that Alex's skin turned a bit pink after soaking for a moment. Just how Alex liked it. Alex blushed again, thinking about how much he loves Lafayette and John. They listened to him, comforted him, pampered him, _loved_ him. Alex couldn't thank them enough for that. He needed to think of ways to repay them. Maybe he could take them out to one of the fancy restaurants downtown? No, he can do better that that. Oh, maybe- "Alex babe, we can hear you thinking. Relax. Don't think." John's voice was soft and playful. His hand reached out to smooth a lock of Alex's hair and remove it from its hair tie. Alex's eyes slid shut as John grabbed a hairbrush from the basket and carefully untangled the messy black locks.

     "Mon amour, open your eyes, watch." Alex obeyed and watched as Lafayette grabbed a pink orb from the basket. He carefully dropped it in the water and it began to fizz, spreading the pink color to the edges of the tub. The scent of lavender filled the room and Alex took a deep breath, his muscles less sore due to the warm water. He jumped a moment when he felt water be scooped onto his hair, but relaxed and slid his eyes back shut when soft hands- John's- started to massage shampoo into his dark roots. Fingernails gently dragged across his scalp, moving in circles across his soapy head. Unknowingly, Alex slowly tipped his head back and lowered himself further into the warmth of the water, covering just below his collarbone. New hands- Lafayette's- cradled his head when John's disappeared. Kisses were peppered across his face while John rinsed the shampoo out of Alex's long hair.

     John's hands raked through Alexander's hair, sorting out any bubbles that may be left. He felt Lafayette's hand wrap gently around his wrist and pull his arm above the water. A warm, soapy cloth was run from his neck to the tips of his fingers and he sighed in content. Lafayette's hands cradled Alex's, running his thumb across the soft wet skin in comforting repetition. God, he didn't deserve them. Alex had another kiss be placed on his forehead and felt his arm be lowered back into the pink water. His other arm was then lifted, receiving the same caring treatment as the last. He felt as though he had melted, his mind hazy and warm. At this point, John had began to scratch circles into the younger boy's scalp, occasionally kissing the top on his head.

     He felt nearly asleep when his beautiful John's voice floated into his mind and hands drifted out of his hair. "Are you ready to get out baby girl?" Alex didn't know whether he blushed at the pet name, but softly nodded his head. He opened his eyes and smiled up at the two. Lafayette presented him with a fluffy green towel, warm from being in the dryer. He wrapped himself in it after he stood up, and was about to step out of the tub when he was lifted back into Layafette's arms. Lafayette questioned him with a loving smirk. "Mon cher, you do not believe we are done pampering you, no?" Alex could only stare dumbly in response. "What?" Lafayette chuckled in response and kissed Alex's forehead, walking out of the bathroom with John leading the way.

     "I have pulled some sweatpants for you and warmed them. Put them on then lie down, mon petit lion." Lafayette instructed Alex after setting him down in their bedroom. John held out a pair of folded grey sweatpants to Alex. He took them, put them on, and came to the realization that they were John's and slightly too big for him. The legs went past his feet, dragging on the ground when he moved. "Lay down baby girl, on your stomach." Alex felt his heart flutter at the pet name again and quickly obeyed. The fluffiest pillows they owned had been placed on the bed for Alex to use. Alex laid down, resting his head on the soft pillows and sighing.

     A large warm hand was placed on his shoulder as well as a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. He could tell it was Lafayette, the smell of ocean and coconut growing stronger the closer he came to Alex's languid figure. Alex hummed lightly and buried his face into the soft fabric of the pillow. Belatedly, Alex realized that the smell of coconut was not coming from Lafayette's curls alone. Warm hands smoothed down his back with the help of warmed coconut oil. His eyes fluttered shut when long fingers applied pressure to his sore muscles, kneading in slow circles. The mattress dipped on Alex's left side, his right already occupied by Lafayette. John's softer, smaller fingers dragged through his damp hair. Blunt fingernails scraped his scalp at the same time as Lafayette's thumbs pressed down and slid along the sides of his spine, hands then fanning and dragging out to his shoulders when he reached the top of Alex's spine. Lafayette leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the nape of Alex's neck and whispered sweet words of praise.

     "So pretty, is he not John? Our petite lion works so hard, doesn't he?" Lafayette spoke to John even though his lips were nearly entirely on Alex's skin. John hummed in agreement. "You work so hard baby girl, you work yourself to the bone. You're so good, so dedicated. You're so wonderful for us, thank you for taking a break." Alex snapped out of his bliss momentarily. "I don't deserve you two. I love you both so much." His voice was rough and muddled from his relaxed state. John kissed Alex's hair, braiding it at the same time. "Alexander, you deserve the world. We love you so, so much." Alex felt his eyes begin to prickle and quickly reburied his face in the soft pillow. Reaching above his head, he blindly grasped for John's hand, holding it tightly in his own.

     Lafayette kissed Alex's shoulder blade and returned to his mission of alleviating his small lover's pain. Alex's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened slightly when Lafayette began his work on a particularly sore spot just below his right shoulder blade. Using a bit more force, Lafayette got the large knot to unwind, watching the tension leave his little Alex's body. He let his mind wander. Lafayette was stunned that so much of Alex's back was knotted and stiff. Alex was obviously very stressed and overworked. Anyone who knew him could tell you that. But when you feel the pure tension wound up in his tight muscles, you really realize how uncomfortable Alexander must be at all times. Worry slowly filled the taller man's mind before he glanced down at Alexander. A faint blush dusted across his tanned skin. His deep chocolate eyes were closed and eyebrows slightly crooked in a look of pleasure. His mouth was just slightly opened, steady, deep breathes exhaling from it. He looked beautiful.

     John had braided his hair three times by now, and resorted to giving Alex another head massage while Lafayette worked Alex's back. Running the tips of his fingers from the start of Alex's hairline to the nape of his neck, John moved slowly and let his nails trail lightly through the dark locks. Alex's face shifted into that of pure ecstasy as John dragged his nails in slow circles on the smaller boy's scalp. John looked briefly up at Lafayette, seeing the pure admiration for Alex in his eyes.

     Lafayette applied a forceful amount of pressure to a stubborn knot in Alex's back while moving in tight circles. Alex had seemingly lost all control of his body at this point, limbs limp and pliant. The Caribbean boy barely seemed to notice when he moaned breathily. Lafayette made eye contact with John with red cheeks and wide eyes. They did nothing but continue their treatment of Alexander with more intent and enthusiasm than before.

     Slight whimpers and stuttered breaths occasionally escaped Alex when his lovers kneaded or scratched certain areas. John eventually let go of Alex's hair. Using the tip of his index finger, John followed the raise of Alex's bones to the base of his neck. Placing both hands on Alex, one on the top of his left shoulder and one on the back of his neck, John started to knead the tension out of Alex's neck. Lafayette's could easily see goosebumps raise on Alex's tanned skin, but did nothing more than kiss the middle of his back.

     Lafayette eventually kneaded out all of the stubborn knots from his poor Alexander's back. John was still working the last few knots out of Alex's neck, so Lafayette decided the best course of action would be to pay Alex's hands some attention. Alexander's hands were beautiful, Lafayette thought. They were small and calloused. Deft, nimble, and stained with ink from years of writing. Lafayette took one into his own hand. He rubbed wide circles into Alex's palm for a few minutes before simply holding the smaller hand in his. Lafayette tore his eyes away from Alexander to check on John. John seemed to have a similar idea, and was now holding Alexander's other hand while tracing light patterns onto his back. Lafayette smiled fondly and laid himself down next to Alexander. Still holding his hand, Laf faced Alex and intertwined their fingers. John did the same, only he continued to trace light random patterns on Alex's back and shoulders.

     Alex's breathing was steady, his cheeks dusted a light pink, and his eyes closed. However, he wasn't asleep. His deep chocolate eyes opened to Laf's lovestruck face. Alex shifted forward, removing any distance between them and kissed Lafayette on the lips for a sweet moment. Pulling away, Alex then raised his body slightly and turned to the left to face John. The freckled boy was blushing, eyes half lidded and a sluggish smile splayed across his lips. Alex pressed a chaste kiss to John's lips as well, then carefully flipped himself on his back. Still holding hands, John and Lafayette shifted closer to Alex, cuddling up to the smaller boy. Alex sighed and slid his eyes shut. John and Laf gazed at each other, eyes full of pride and accomplishment. They smiled affectionately before closing their eyes and reveling in Alex's body heat. Their plan worked perfectly. Alex broke the comfortable silence.

  "I love you both, so, so much."


End file.
